


The Adventures Of The Merywell Tavern

by BlakesWorldOfImagination



Category: MerywellTavern
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Major Original Character(s), Other, own story, the merywell tavern and inn, tiktoktag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakesWorldOfImagination/pseuds/BlakesWorldOfImagination
Summary: One girl who dreams of running away and exploring the world is trapped working in her Fathers tavern after the death of her mother causes Mr Merywell to change. With the support of her friends and a lot of adventure along the way, can Anya Merywell fall in love, save a runaway royal, survive siren attacks, talk to unicorns and escape? Find out when you enter the Tavern...This book is inspired by a tag I made on TikTok and I only own the Merywell's all other characters belong to my friends (if you have tiktok and like this story follow the Merywell account to watch the episodes @merywell_taverandinn
Relationships: Anya Merywell/Sean McGufferly, Arabella Morgan/Siren, Juno MacDermia/Rayne Freebrook
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome To The Tavern

The tavern was quiet, which was unusual for that time of day in Lunatica. Anya Merywell stood behind the bar, her ginger hair plaited back wrapping around her head as more hair fell down like a waterfall of fire around her face. Silver; moonstruck eyes observed the doors, waiting for a customer as she took a sip of Siren tears, her rose tinted lips staining the glass. A corseted dress hung to her body, enhancing all of the features she liked, the features which often led to more sailors buying drinks, in hopes of talking to the girl more. Anya, however, did not care for the drunk sailors in the tavern, her heart had yet to be stolen, and she knew an creepy, old pirate would not be the one to do so.

The wooden door of the Tavern creaked open slowly as a girl walked through the doors, heading straight towards Anya.If you didn’t know the girl you could say they were sisters, what with their matching fire-stained hair and boisterous personalities only a small factor of the reasons.

Agnes Goldheart smiled towards her friend, she threw the apron that usually rested on her waist - landing it behind the bar as she took a seat. Flour and dough stained the girls dress slightly but she did not care, she was just happy to have escaped her mother at the family bakery. "The usual please, Annie" she said, her voice echoing off of the wooden walls.

"Don't call me Annie" she glared playfully, filling a glass with Mead before sliding the glass over to her.

"You found him yet?" Anya asked, raising an eyebrow towards her friend as she cleaned a glass with the old stained rag.

"found who, my dream sailor?" she returned, sarcasm dripping from her words like honey.

"Yes, you know Aggie, I've known you for a long time and I think I know your routine by now, you work in the bakery, come here for a few drinks and to see your favourite person, me” she laughed “before going and sitting out on the docks, watching the ships coming and going in hopes of finding your sailor" Anya smirks, a dimple appearing on her left cheek, as she places the glass upside down to drain.

"No, I haven't, it's like one second he's proposing and the next he's on his ship, sailing away from me." Agnes sighs looking into her glass before drinking the mead in one gulp.

The two friends talked more as the Tavern began to fill with tired sailors needing a place to rest for the night that wasn't rocked by the harsh waves of the unruly ocean. The tavern now smelled of burning wood and a salty residue that was emitting from the sailors clothes, the smell of the sea sticking to the fabric and refusing to depart from them. Laughter echoed through the wooden walls into the nightly atmosphere of Lunatica, the moon shining off of the deadly black waters and lighting the ships and the docks as a girl walked towards the ivy covered building, a lantern in her hand illuminated her way as the wooden planks creaked under her feet. 

Juno MacDermia was a troubled girl, she moved to the town of Lunatica when she was seventeen, her father becoming the lighthouse keeper, meaning she was given the late night job of lightening the torches and guiding sailors away from their doom. A red bandana kept her dark blonde hair at bay, her hazelnut eyes surveying the area as she stepped into the tavern. The lantern in her hand dimmed as she did so, an orange glow casting over half of her face as the fire crackled. She slowly stepped towards the bar, Anya smiling towards her as she turned away from Agnes, who now stood behind the bar helping the girl. 

"Hiya Hun, welcome to the Merywell tavern and inn, what can I get for ya?" Anya asked, a friendly smile plastered onto her lips. 

"Just one moon-whiskey, please" Juno asked, a small smile on her lips as she took a seat at the bar, her lantern sitting next to her, smoke billowing from the candle as the flame dulled down. 

"That will be one silver piece-?" the barmaid smiled waiting for a name before she moved to pour the drink, 

"The names Juno" she says with a slight nod, still weary about the tavern and the multiple sailors surrounding her, she had always hated sailors. 

"Nice to meet you Juno, I'm Anya, and here is your drink" Anya smirked handing over the tanker of Moon-whiskey. 

The three girls got acquainted through as the hours ticked by, Juno slowly relaxing and laughing along with the girls, Agnes flirting with every attractive sailor in sight and Anya trying to stay with the two ladies but being pulled away multiple times to serve drinks or to dance to the music being played by Azur Waterstone. A girl with hair cut above her ears, a peasant shirt and jeans hanging loosely on her body as she held a Lute, strumming at the strings as Anya spun, her skirts flowing around her, moving in slow motion as she interacted with the multiple tables, pulling sailors up into the middle of the floor, to dance with her and the multiple maidens in the tavern. 

Drinks splashed onto the floor as everyone spun, Agnes and Juno looking toward Anya amusement struck on their faces as they conversed. Embers flew from the fire, floating around Anya slowly as she looked towards the opening door 

Time seemed to stop as her moonstruck eyes caught the golden eyes of a young sailor. His golden hair fell in front of his eyes as a hat sat on his head, his shirt was slightly open as a pistol and a sword clung to his belt. Anya was frozen in time as she saw the sailor, her whole world coming to a halt before it sped up as she was spun around, facing away from the mysterious pirate.


	2. The Owner of the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Slight abuse as Mr.Merywell is introduced.

A few days had passed and the mysterious pirate now had a name; Sean McGufferly. McGufferly was booked into the inn for two weeks, his room just so happened to be next to the ginger Barmaids. This led to many awkward interactions between the two, one of them involving a drunken Anya going into the wrong room at night…

Rumours now fluttered through the mystical town of Lunatica, the seed of the rumours sprouting from the death of a princess. Princess Marielle Eleodoro, a member of royalty who thought everybody loved her, had her necklace stolen, before being left to die on the floor. Although the Eleodoro family castle being in the neighbouring town, Apollis, wanted posters now lined the wood of the Tavern, all showing a depiction of one girl, Esmerelda Stone. 

“You think anyone will find her?” a voice asked as Anya as she prepared the tables for the early morning customers. Turning to look at the owner of the rough, slightly accented voice she froze slightly before turning away and continuing to set the small tables.

“I doubt it, they say she’s always one jump ahead, she always has a getaway” Anya answers, a smirk coating her lips as she turns, leaning against the table. “Now, Mr McGufferly, what can I get for you?” She asked, a certain roughness of her own carrying through her voice.

“Nothing for now Sweetheart, I was just going to check on my ship” he says, holding his hat to his chest as he looks over at the barmaid, his eyes discreetly studying her.   
“Oh yes, must be careful she doesn’t run away” Anya chuckled quietly as she walked past her father's office, her breath catching slightly as she saw his shadow moving through the small gap. Sean watched her for a short second before turning and slipping from the Tavern into the cold morning fog of Lunatica. 

Stars still hung in the sky, covered by the fog as they blinked in and out of sight. A deadly quiet surrounded the docks, only broken by the slight creaking of waterlogged wood as ships shook, their sails shaking as they begged to be unrolled. A girl walked through the fog, lighting lanterns and steering away from the sailors as she did her job, upon further inspection, it was revealed that the girl was indeed Juno MacDermia. 

Inside the Tavern, Anya leant against the bar, her eyes constantly glancing towards the door of Frank Merywell, fear building in her blood as she took a shot of Lunabeam, the strongest liquor they had. Her bones suddenly went stiff, a shiver running down her spine like her body was being used like an instrument. The cause of this, the silver knob on the door, turning slowly as it was slowly pulled open, an drunk Frank Merywell stepping out.

In a small townhouse, on the edge of the field of lovers and the town centre, Rayne Freebrook sat in front of her looking glass, brushing through her coal coloured hair. She smiles toward the daisy crown resting on the glass, remembering the night in the field of lovers, the darkness that usually surrounded the girl being lightened by the girl from the lighthouse. Rayne set her brush down, placing the crown on top of her head before climbing from her window, and beginning her walk up to the Tavern.

Anya walked backwards as her father staggered towards her. Her breath hitching as she tried to stay calm. A glass bottle was thrown across the Tavern as Anya flinched, glass shattering all over the ground as the stench of Ale filled the room once again, dripping from the air and infiltrating Anya’s senses. She stopped suddenly as her back collided with the wall, a whimper coming from her mouth as tears fought to escape the girl’s foggy eyes. 

Mr.Merywell kept coming towards her before he stopped and looked down at his youngest daughter, a fury in his eyes hiding the true pain beneath. 

“It’s yourrr fault you bitccch, your fault that ssshe is gone, your fault that your sister ran” he spat down at her, his hand curling around her arm as she looked away from him, “clean that up! And then get back to bloody work!” he bellowed as Anya flinched under him, shrinking into herself in hopes of finding some safety. He let go of her arm, and staggered up the stairs toward his room, slamming the door and causing Anya to flinch once more before she slid down to the floor, hugging her knees as tears fell from her eyes, pooling on her chin. 

Anya was still on the floor, fear burning her skin as well as her tears, when Rayne arrived at the Merywell Tavern. Creaking slightly under her palm, the door opened and she stepped in looking around for the red head before her eyes landed on the smashed bottle on the floor. “Crap” she whispered, closing the door slowly and moving toward the bar “Anya?” she whispered before hearing her cries “oh Anya” she breathed out. 

The barmaid looked up at her friend, tears staining her face, a bruise forming on her arm “hey Raynedrop” she smiled weakly. Rayne looked down at the broken girl sadly, before sitting next to her, an arm around her shoulders as she let Anya cry into her shoulder. Rayne comforted her friend as best she could, knowing how she felt more than anybody else in the village could, the only difference, she was always hiding from her mother. As Anya cried, she basked in the warmth of the contact, warmth she had not felt in ten years, ever since her mother died. 

That was the last time the tavern doors opened that day, Anya closing the Tavern and spending the day with Rayne who tried to cheer her up by telling her the tales of the lovers' field, leaving out the name of the girl, leaving out the name... Juno MacDermia.


	3. The Stranger

The tavern was abuzz with noise, both from inside and out. The crackle of the fire that illuminated the room was dampened slightly by the conversation and laughter of drunken sailors and maidens. The noises all ignored by the group of friends who sat around the bar, Agnes and Anya standing behind it, Anya serving drinks and Agnes… being Agnes. 

The room stilled as a flash came from outside, the rain on the windows shadowing inside for a second before it went dark again, only an orange glow lighting the room, everyone remained silent as thunder growled in the night sky. The silence lasted for a mere second before conversations were started up once again.

“So, my mother made me meet a suitor, I swear he was ghastly, his hair was like straw and his breath,” Rayne shudders in disgust as she tells her friends of the day she had “I can't even describe how bad it was” As Rayne spoke, Juno seemed to get more and more agitated: her arms crossed, her hazel eyes rolling, lips pressed together so tightly that they had turned white.

“Hey Junebug, whats up?” Anya whispered as she handed her the drink, glancing to the others to make sure they were still conversing with each other, all but Agnes who was currently mixing all of the drinks into one.

“I’m fine.” Juno replies matter-of-factly, taking the drink. An empty glass was then placed back onto the counter within a short minute, causing Anya to nod sarcastically, she was about to say something before she was stopped by the door swinging open, a gust of wind entering the warm tavern and plunging it into darkness as the fire died down. 

Anya sighed as she pushed past people in the dark, going to light the fire again when lightning cracked in the sky, illuminating a hooded figure standing in the doorway. The barmaid paused slightly, looking to the door an eyebrow raised, before she went over to the fire and relit it with the flint and steel. As the tavern was lit once again, she saw the hooded figure had not moved so, as she went and stood behind the bar once more she shouted over to them.

“Hello there stranger, mind closing the door and then I can get you anything you need” Anya smiles towards them as the group surrounds her glance to the stranger with caution. They do as they are told, turning and closing the doors, their cape billowing behind them as they walk towards the bars, fabric dripping with rain water.

“A glass of Siren Tears please” they said, their voice being swallowed away by the crowd and the fabric covering their face. 

“Okay, now you will be pleased to know that it does not rain inside, well there is a Rayne inside but that’s different” Anya smirks towards Rayne before turning back to the mystery tavern goer “so, if you could possibly take your hood down, it would be greatly appreciated” she smiles pouring the drink and holding the glass toward the stranger.

“Wow Anya that was so original, I’ve never heard that before.” Rayne clapped sarcastically as she hiccuped causing the flower crown to fall further down on her face, covering her eyes.

“And she is drunk” Azur smirked, clicking her fingers before pointing towards Rayne, she laughed slightly taking a sip of her drink before going back to the tuning of the Lute.

“Fine” they say, their voice feminine and accented, “how much do I owe you?” Their hood is taken down to reveal a girl, blonde wavy hair cascading around her head, a headband resting on her forehead and a pair of emerald eyes that blinked towards the girls.

“Three silvers please-?” Anya smiled, sliding the drink forward as she awaited the girl's name, the others also looking towards the blonde in wonder, having never seen the girl in Lunatica before. Out of the five girls, one had a different look in her eyes, a look of memory. Juno. 

“Do I know you?” Juno asks looking toward the stranger as they got the silvers and handed them to Anya.

“The names Esmeralda, and no you don’t know me, no one knows me” The stranger, now known as Esmeralda spoke harshly before turning and walking over to an empty booth in the dark corner of the Tavern. 

Azur stood with her, walking to the centre of the room as she strummed her Lute, “Come on folks, let's liven this place up, a storm won't stop us!” she yells before beginning her song, encouraging people to get up and dance.

“That was strange” Anya says picking up her glass and taking a gulp before she coughed “God, twinsy, you trying to murder me? That's stronger than a Sirens call” she rasped holding her neck slightly as tears prickled in her eyes. The laughter of the girls mingled with that of the sailors as Anya searched for something weaker to save her throat. Esmeralda sat looking over at them, her heart hammering in her chest as she caught sight of the wanted posters plastering the walls between the movement of the dancing sailors and merry maidens.

No-one would find out, right?


	4. Moonbeams and Thatched Roofs

The sun was setting over the icy water of Lunatica. A pink glow shone onto the side of a dark wooden boat as it bobbed in the water, chains being soaked in salty residue and seaweed as the wheel turned slightly due to a breeze. The wooden deck groaned as a pair of feet walked across it, Captain McGufferly was walking from the Captain's chambers, a smug smile on his face as he disembarked the ship. Casting a glance toward the metallic lettering on the side of the boat his smile grew, The Golden Siren.

Agnes stumbled up the stairs to her room, too drunk to face her mother at the bakery. Anya chuckled slightly as she watched her go, the old stained rag in her hand was cleaning up the tables as she collected the food and empty cups onto a tray as she paused. The door opened behind her as Sean stepped into the Tavern, looking toward the girl, “need some help?” he asked, nodding towards the other tables, still full of tankards and food.

“If you don’t mind,” Anya says a smirk coating her cherry painted lips as she returns behind the bar, piling the trays up before turning back to him “I need to show you something tonight” she says as she takes the trays off of him, placing them on the piles.

“What is it, Sweetheart?” He asks, a brow arched as he sits his hat on the bar, combing his hand through his hair before taking his jacket off due to the heat billowing from the fire. 

“I'm not telling you, it's a surprise, now come on” Anya says, a playful glint hidden in her voice, as she holds her hand out for him to take. Sean looks down at her for a second before putting his calloused hand in hers. She smiles before pulling him up the stairs and past all of the room, she doesn’t let go until they reach a small hatch in the roof where she reaches up and opens it before climbing through to the outside.

As Sean climbs through after her, he smirks at the scene before him. There sat Anya, on top of the thatched roof of the Tavern as she looked out onto the docks, the moonbeams shining upon her and illuminating her as if she were an Angel. Her hair swayed behind her as she turned to face him, a beaming smile upon her face as she beckoned for him to sit with her.

Anya looked over to Sean as he sat next to her. His chestnut hair falling onto his face as he looked out at the lighthouse, eyes shining as the light shone onto them. The lighting of the moonbeams seemed to relax his features as the smug smile that normally masked his face was gone, replaced with a shining smile as he looked over the small cove. “It’s beautiful up here” he breathed, turning towards her with an excited glimmer in his golden eyes.

“Yeh, it is” Anya whispered looking toward him, her silver eyes reflecting the moonbeams and shining as if she were one of the stars in the sky. Turning away she reached over to behind the chimney and pulled out a small basket, a bottle of Moondrop Ale inside alongside two glasses and a roll of bread, courtesy of Agnes. “This is my escape, my special place, only people I trust know about it” she nods, pouring the drinks.

“And you trust me, a pirate?” asked Sean, as he held his glass looking towards the girl, his eyes studying her face and her dress. Her hair was all pulled back into a small bun, the stray wisps falling onto her face and blending into the constellations of freckles. Her eyebrows arched slightly as she laughed at something he said, her eyes squinting as her moon like irises shrunk, being overtaken by the black hole of her pupils. Her cheeks were tinted with rose, brown freckles poking through the colour like thorns. Her nose twitched slightly as she blew air from it in a soundless laugh, a smile stretching onto her lips as she turned away slightly. Her dress began at the base of her neck, lace sleeves wrapping up her arms like Ivy before they met in a clasp.

A corseted waist, black fabric with red ribbon bringing it together before the skirt fell from the corset like a fountain, red fabric draped in black lace. To his eyes, she looked like a celestial being, sent from above to make all of his dreams come true.

“Why wouldn’t I trust you?” Anya asked as she took a sip from her glass, her eyelashes tickling her cheeks slightly as she blinked. She looked up at the night sky as she awaited his answer, her eyes studying the stars and reading the sky as if it were the most fascinating book she had ever seen. Sean started to answer before the girl interrupted him, her arm shooting up into the air as she pointed at the star that was moving past them.

“Look, a shooting star, make a wish” she sighed as she closed her eyes, her hand dropping as she thought of what she wants in life, I wish I could go back and change fate and save my mother, she thinks before opening her eyes and looking back out at the stars, not noticing the boy who didn’t make a wish.

It seemed his wish had already been granted. Here he was, sitting atop of a thatched roof with a beautiful girl as moonbeams fell upon them, revealing truths that they would not say to each other until the time was right. As he looked over at the red haired girl, it was like his whole life was complete, this was his reason for life, sitting right in front of him, but one thing stuck to his mind, she was not his, not yet anyway, but he knew she would be. 

Anya Merywell would be his.


	5. Whispers of Forget-me-nots and Stars

Anya slowly blinked her eyes open, groaning as the sun shook her awake. She turned over facing away from the mischievous rays, her hair sprawled around her as groaned before she saw what she was using as a blanket… A long leather coat scratched from multiple sword fights, Sean’s coat. It was easy to identify from the scent that clung to the leather: Salt, burnt rope, rusted metal and a small tinge of whiskey. It was a scent that could calm Anya Merywell as soon as she found it. 

Eyes widening, she quickly sat up causing the coat to fall to the floor as she surveyed the room, sighing in relief as she saw she was the only person there and no clothes were on the floor. Her mind was racing, her heart competing to keep up as she remembered the night before, sitting up on the roof under the stars as moonbeams danced around them. She smiled softly, before standing and moving over to the wardrobe, picking out a black and white dress, perfect for the small dances she would be doing.

A few hours had passed and now the Tavern was bursting with life, all of the regulars were there, and Sean sat, a drink in his hand as his eyes followed Anya. They followed even when the girl was pulled into the middle of the tavern and Azur began to play her song. Anya sighed playfully before she ran behind the bar grabbing her tambourine.

“Hey, soldier boy, I see how you stare. Hey, butcher man, I see you admire. Come gather 'round, Hey, Jaques and Pierre! Come see me dance to the rhythm of the tambourine.” She sang as she moved around the tavern, shaking the instrument and creating a rhythm to match Azur, “Flash of ankle, Flip of a skirt, Feel them excite, enflame and inspire. Come see me dance, hey, what can it hurt? It's just a dance to the rhythm of the tambourine.” 

The instrument was handed to another Bard Boy as Anya did what she did best, she danced. Her skirt twirling around her as she spun, hair spinning away before being pulled back by the wind. Eyes studied the girl as she danced, money being placed on top of the bar as the song came to a close.

“Men of Lunatica, Before we get old, Come feel the heat, come taste the desire!  
Feel them within you, crimson, and gold! Gold like the coins you will toss into my tambourine.  
When I dance to the rhythm of the tambourine!” Anya finished with a bow, taking a breath before she pushed her way through the crowd and returned to the girls, who were all cheering when she stood by their side again.

“Yeh Yeh, i can dance, I know” she smirked before her eyes involuntarily drifted over to where Sean had been sitting. He was still there, his gaze quickly turning away as he saw Anya looking his way. He was infatuated with the barmaid, a feeling that in his many flings and flirts had never appeared, but with Anya it was different. 

Anya looked away from the Sailor when Arabella, a quiet but ambitious girl, spoke “you know, if you keep looking at him, you will have to tell us what happened.” she smirks slightly, her hands playing with the half-empty glass of starshine beer. 

“Well then, get ready for a story” Anya smiles sitting next to them, “Last night, when everyone had left, and I was left alone to clear up, he came through the doors and asked if he could help, and so he did then I took him up to my spot. We sat under the stars and talked for hours on end about absolute nonsense. Moonbeams danced on our skin as we drank, and laughed the night away. Forget me not petals tickling our skin as they floated by in the summer breeze.” she chuckled bashfully, blowing some air from her nose as she smiled. “And then we came back down, and we danced, there was no music, no one else around, just me and the pirate, dancing to our own rhythm. At that moment it was like the world stopped, and it was the first time in a while that I have been completely and perfectly and incandescently happy” 

“Anya’s in love” Agnes teased as the group chorused the line, even Juno joined the chant, she may hate pirates but she cared for her friend and if Anya was happy then Juno was happy. She knew that she would be able to punch him if he ever screwed up, that fact made the lighthouse worker chant slightly louder than before. 

Mr. Frank Merywell sat in his office, his fist curling around the hat of a pirate captain as he listened to the shouting. A pirate took his wife away forever, he vowed to never let a pirate take his daughter away, especially if the pirate made the girl happy. For all Mr. Merywell lived for these days was causing Anya pain. He seemed obsessed with the mental torture of the twenty-year-old, and he had just found a new method to get to her. A sinister smirk grew on his face as he looked up into the smashed mirror, his eyes clouding over with swirling darkness.

A hurricane was coming.


End file.
